Ship Wrecked Tale
by Hello It's Ally
Summary: One day, the monsters were able to stay in the surface for a while. Since it was during the middle of a hot summer, Toriel decides that Frisk and the others would go out on a boat ride. After a very unfortunate storm hits, they end up stranded on a tropical island. What will they do?
1. Chapter 1

_AFTER THE PACIFIST ROUTE, THE MONSTERS WERE ABLE TO BREAK THE MAGICAL BARRIER_

 _AND RISE TO THE SURFACE. FRISK AND THEIR FRIENDS HAVE BEEN ON PLANET EARTH FOR QUITE_

 _SOME TIME NOW. . ._

 _SOMETHING ABOUT THIS SUMMER VACATION. . ._

 _FILLS YOU WITH DETERMINATION_

As time goes by, the seasons change. Flowers start to bloom, the bugs start to flutter, and the sun gets HOTTER. So hot, that the only thing you would want to do is go swimming out in the ocean. The reason the sun felt so hot? The monsters were in California. California has one of the highest U.S.A. populations and is crawling with fans... EVERYWHERE.

Now, _Frisk,_ don't be terrified. These people know how to maturely act in front of their favorite characters (HOPEFULLY). Just hope that they don't have heart attacks, or have sinful fanart, bad shippings, dank memes, and yeah you know...stuff that a mature person shouldn't be doing...yeah they're not mature, _Frisk._ Just **please** watch your back. . . . .

Meanwhile, in Toriel's house, all of the windows are closed and all of the fans (air fans, duh) were turned on full blast. Frisk (you I guess) was in their room reading a book, they stopped reading to fan themselves with their book. Meanwhile, Chara was in the same room as Frisk, torturing a blank, stuffed voodoo doll with needles. She then started to fan herself with the voodoo doll, even though it was a bit ineffective compared to a large, "Harry Potter"-sized book.

"My child," Toriel called. "Can you come down here please? We need to talk about something."

"Yes, Mom," Frisk responded as they walk down the stairs. Chara followed them.

As they walked down a set of stairs that had about seven steps, they walked to the kitchen to find food on the dinning table. The goat mother was already sitting at the dinning table, at the very end. Flowey was beside her and looked like he was wilting because of the intense heat. She seemed a bit concerned about staying here in California for a bit too long.

" _Frisk,_ we need to discuss something... Since it's so hot out here, I'm not sure if we're able to stay in this city, anymore. And wherever we go, there are going to be these... _creeps_. So why not you, me, Asriel, and everyone else go out somewhere to cool off? Then, we'll go back to our real home?"

**Act Stay/ **Go** You chose to go to the summer trip

"What a wonderful choice! I'll go and pack my bags, while you go pack yours! That means you too, Flowey!" Toriel brightens her smile.

"But I have no hands. . ." Flowey debated.

Frisk, Chara, and Toriel walk upstairs to pack their things, leaving poor Flowey downstairs in the kitchen.

"I HAVE NO LEGS, EITHER, YOU KNOW!"


	2. Chapter 2 - The Sail

WARNING: This chapter contains minor spoilers from the game. I highly recommend you complete the actual video game before reading this chapter (or any other parts of my stories, really)

Wow, it seems that you all have packed up all of your stuff rather quickly, _Frisk!_ Toriel has already contacted everyone else about this short trip that you're all having! You, Chara, Flowey, and Toriel were walking out of your front door. The sun's intense radiation flashed onto your face; the heat was so intense, it was as if you were in the CORE.

"Frisk, did you put on any sunscreen?" Toriel reminded.

"Yes, Mom," Frisk responded.

Flowey was being held by Frisk, while wearing (I mean, holding) a pair of sunglasses that were way too big on him. He was quite irritated that he had to be around Smiley Trashbag again, but he was glad that it'll be all over and he'll be back Underground where he belongs.

Flowey, a bit annoyed about the trip asked, "When will we be done with this pointless boat ride?"

"Don't worry, Flowey," Toriel responded with a gentle smile. "This trip will only be about thirty minutes long. Isn't that right, my child?"

Frisk nods.

Chara was feeling similar about the trip as Flowey was. She also didn't like being around other humans, either, especially the ones that were weird. Although, she liked the fact that she could spend time with her brother, and Frisk.

 _*You all arrive at the nearest house nearby, which is Sans's and Papyrus's home._

Papyrus happily opens the door to see his friends standing right there in front of him. He was excited to see them again and he said he cannot wait for this boat trip. He was glad to see the surface, regardless of what was up there.

Although our happy and productive Papyrus was already done packing his things, Sans didn't really do much. As a result, everyone had to wait five minutes in order for Sans to be packed, because he apparently, "forgot to". He was excited about the trip, but he wasn't as enthusiastic about it as his brother was. They grabbed their things and left to go to the next house.

 _*You all arrive at each house; house after house, you all went._

Pretty much, all of them seemed pretty excited about the trip. Papyrus had everything planned out; he has already purchased a boat for everyone to set sail with, including a map with a path drawn in red ink! They were now at the coast of California, the place where the heat is unstoppable, and the water felt nice (but the water doesn't taste nice, trust me, true story here).

Anyways, they all arrived at the shore. They all took a look around and noticed parents happily playing with their children, and couples just tanning on the beach. The scenery was rather nice for the surface. The weather seemed just right for a boat trip.

"Is everybody ready to go?" Papyrus asked, as he was already on the boat.

Everybody nodded and walked onto their vehicle floating on water, the engine was already started, too.

"So, Sans, do you want to be the Captain of this ship? It's really a punishment for making us five minutes late." Papyrus offered.

"heh, sure. why not? it's not like anything _bad_ can happen, _right_?" Sans accepted.

 _*And we set sail!_


End file.
